Sunday Morning
by Miss Chocoffee
Summary: Hari ini hari minggu. Donghae mengendap-endap mendekati dapur dengan sebuah sapu ditangannya. [Donghae/Hyukjae]
Hari ini hari minggu.

Donghae merasa tidak perlu membuka mata lebih pagi lagi. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala, bersiap untuk kembali mendengkur saat suara-suara aneh mengganggu ritualnya di pagi yang suci.

Bunyi grosak-grosak mencurigakan mau tak mau membuatnya berubah waspada. Apa lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tinggal sendiri di apartemen tanpa ingat sudah mengunci pintu depan atau belum setelah pulang dari kegiatan kampus yang melelahkan.

Maka dari itu, sambil menguap lebar, ia bergegas turun dari atas tempat tidur. Berjalan keluar kamar dengan serentetan makian untuk 'sesuatu' yang menunggunya diluar sana.

 **.**

 **Sunday Morning**

 **By ©Chocoffee**

 **T**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **AU!**

 **EYD dan tanda baca memprihatinkan.**

 **.**

Dengan dipersenjatai sebuah sapu, Donghae melangkah menuju sumber suara. Mengendap-endap, berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan berarti. Ia mengintip dari balik tembok, mengintai curiga ke dalam dapur dan lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan suara tutup panci yang jatuh ke atas lantai.

Donghae mulai berpikir kemungkinan bahwa itu seekor tikus, tapi buru-buru ditepisnya saat mendengar decakan pelan seseorang dengan punggung dan bokongnya yang terekpos begitu menunduk mengambil tutup panci yang menggelinding mendekati pintu dapur.

Dan saat itulah ia hanya bisa melongo dengan mata melebar terkejut.

"Oi, penyusup!" Ia berseru berang. Tangannya mengangkat sapu tinggi-tinggi, siap dilempar bagaikan meriam kalau yang diteriaki tadi tidak segera berbalik dan memasang tampang syok.

"Tunggu, tahan! Aku bukan penyusup!"

"Eh, Hyukjae?" Tangan yang awalnya mengambang di udara otomatis turun dengan cukup dramatis. Senjatanya terjatuh tidak elit, meluncur mengikuti gravitasi bumi hingga menghasilkan bunyi 'klontang!' akibat bertabrakan dengan lantai marmer. Mengabaikan _backsound_ tadi, si pemilik apartemen langsung berhambur, memeluk tersangka utama dengan mata berbinar bagai anak kecil. "Hyukie, aku merindukanmu!"

"Gah! Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan!" Pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu mengerang iritasi. Berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan maut yang dilancarkan Donghae walaupun berakhir sia-sia. Pada akhirnya ia mengalah, memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena harus menerima setiap kelakuan ajaib dari si kloningan muka ikan.

"Heh, lepaskan. Ini sesak, bodoh! Kau mau mencekikku?"

"Ck, Hyukjae memang tidak seru. Aku memelukmu karena rindu! Kita kan sudah tidak bertemu lama sekali!"

Mendapatkan protesan keras, pemuda _blonde_ yang dipanggil Hyukjae tadi melotot. "Siapa yang meminta untuk tidak ditemui selama dua minggu gara-gara harus merevisi skripsi, HEH?!"

Hanya 'haha' 'hehe' yang dijadikan jawaban. Amat tak berdosa, seolah bermaksud mengaduk-aduk kesabaran Hyukjae di pagi yang indah, oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang sialnya berwatak kekanakan level barbar. Lebih sialnya lagi, Hyukjae sudah melalui kejadian itu selama enambelas tahun kehidupannya tanpa perubahan yang berarti.

"Oh, sekarang sudah dua minggu ya?"

"Keluar kata sekali lagi, akan kucongkel hidungmu dengan pisau!"

Donghae cengar-cengir. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Hyukjae menjauh menuju konter dapur. Laki-laki itu sendiri memilih duduk di atas kursi, memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sudah sibuk dengan peralatan memasaknya dengan sebuah celemek bergambar stroberi yang bahkan tidak dinotisnya tadi.

(Oh, itu hadiah dari Donghae ketika Hyukjae ulang tahun. Sengaja ditaruh di apartemennya, agar Hyukjae tidak kerepotan jika mendadak ingin memasak sesuatu. Walaupun si penerima hadiah sempat marah-marah karena diberikan celemek yang feminim. Bahkan sempat melayangkan tendangan maut pada pinggang Donghae waktu itu.)

"Sengaja datang kesini untuk memasak ya? Aku tidak merasa punya persediaan telur di kulkas." Donghae berkomentar ceria. Ia sudah lupa dengan rasa kantuknya. Bahkan mendadak semangat sekali begitu apartemennya kedatangan sang pemilik kedua.

Ya, anggap saja Hyukjae pemilik kedua. Karena walaupun tidak ikut membayar sewa, ia juga lebih sering menginap disini untuk memastikan bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu hidup dengan benar.

"Aku tadi mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan. Aku tahu kalau isi kulkasmu tidak ada bedanya dengan tempat sampah. Bahkan ketika aku sampai disini, yang ada hanya satu kardus _ramyeon_ instan. Makan apa saja kau selama dua minggu ini, hah?"

Bibir Donghae mencebik. "Hee, Hyukjae kejam sekali. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membeli bahan makanan saat revisi skripsi menerorku dengan pisau lipat!" kilahnya kesal. "Bahkan aku berpikir untuk makan saja sudah bagus."

"Apa katamu?" Tangan Hyukjae berhenti bergerak memotong wortel. Seperti film-film horror, pemuda itu mengarahkan pisaunya pada wajah Donghae. Tersenyum bagai malaikat kematian hingga membuat lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Berpikir untuk makan saja sudah bagus? Kau mau aku cincang secara horizontal atau vertikal? Mau kuberikan dagingmu jadi makanan untuk Bada?"

"H…hyukjae, kau mengerikan!" protes Donghae pucat pasi.

"Tch, dasar bodoh. Keras kepala pula. Mau hidup seperti apa kau nanti? Kau pikir aku mau terus-terusan mengontrol hidupmu?"

"Hyukjae, bukannya kita sudah tanda tangan kontrak sehidup semati? Tentu kau akan terus mengontrol hidupku, kan?"

Donghae rupanya ingin cari mati.

"Sejak kapan aku sudi ikut kontrak seperti itu? Kau atau lidahmu mau aku panggang sampai gosong? Cuci muka dulu sana. Ilermu meluber dimana-mana."

Pemuda _brunette_ itu tersenyum jumawa. "Hei, jangan berlagak _tsundere_. Lalu, janji jari kelingking waktu berumur tujuh tahun dibawah pohon _maple_ itu apa? Kau bahkan bilang ingin mengurusku sampai mati. Hmm, itu bisa dibilang kau akan menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup, kan? Karena aku baik, aku beri istilah lebih bagus. Jadi istri! Iya, istri! Haha, bahkan setahun yang lalu kau mau menjadi pacarku!" Dia tertawa terbahak sebelum memprotes, "Dan aku tidak ileran!"

Dunia Hyukjae terasa abu-abu. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mengkhianati dengan mengalirkan darah lebih deras pada mukanya. Telinganya sampai ikut-ikutan memerah. Menahan rasa malu dan emosi luar biasa, ia berbalik. Melempar satu wortel utuh pada wajah Donghae sambil berteriak beringas.

"MANDI SANA! CUCI DULU OTAKMU BERSIH-BERSIH!"

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu dijalani Donghae dengan penuh dengusan. Ia sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya, dan kali ini sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang melingkar pada leher.

Sambil menyeret kaki, mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu melangkah menuju meja makan. Dilihatnya Hyukjae juga sudah selesai dengan masakannya, kini sibuk bolak-balik menghidangkan makanan masih dengan celemek yang terpasang pada tubuhnya yang ramping.

"Hyukjae."

"Hm?"

Pelukan dari belakang menghentikan pergerakan pemuda itu. Ia menoleh, hingga pipinya menyentuh rambut basah Donghae yang menopang dagu pada bahunya.

"Aku sudah mandi."

"Lalu?"

Donghae mencibir kesal. "Aku sudah mandi." Ulangnya, seolah Hyukjae harus tahu apa yang diinginkan.

Pemuda itu berkedip heran, lalu menghela nafas saat tahu maksud tersembunyi dari kata-katanya. "Baiklah, anak pintar. Sekarang, ayo kita sarapan." Balasnya lembut. Tangan kanannya terulur kebelakang, mengusap rambut Donghae hingga membuahkan cengiran senang dari dirinya.

"Hyukjae," Lagi-lagi Donghae memanggil, tanpa mau melepaskan pelukannya sama sekali. "Mulai besok, tinggalah disini."

"Eh?" Kening Hyukjae mengkerut bingung. "Aku─"

"Ck, jangan menolak lagi." Sergah Donghae tak sabar. "Untuk orang yang terlalu khawatir karena dua minggu tidak bertemu itu, sudah sepantasnya terima-terima saja. Kau pikir buat apa aku mengajukan dua minggu agar tidak saling bertemu? Kalau kau cukup pintar, kau pasti akan memikirkannya selama itu. Awalnya aku tidak niat untuk memaksa, tapi melihatmu seperti tadi membuatku habis kesabaran juga."

Hyukjae tertawa, sedikit menerima alasan Donghae walaupun agak kesal.

"Bukannya aku mau hidup bergantung denganmu sampai mati sih, tapi setidaknya kita sama-sama untung. Aku kesepian disini dan kau juga bisa merecokiku setiap hari tanpa perlu jauh-jauh datang dari apartemenmu. Jadi, lebih baik pindah saja. Apartemenku masih ada satu kamar kosong, kau pasti tahu itu. Tapi, kalau takut untuk tidur sendiri, kasurku cukup luas untuk menampung kita berdua."

Habis dengan argumennya, mata Donghae melirik Hyukjae. Ia melihat laki-laki itu terpekur, sebelum menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku setuju dengan beberapa kalimatmu tadi, tapi tidak dengan yang terakhir. Tiga hari lagi aku akan pindah. Jangan banyak protes kau." Ancam Hyukjae, menyadari kalau pemuda _brunette_ itu berniat melemparkan keluhan lagi.

Donghae mencebik. "Hee, kau malu tidur denganku? Padahal kita sudah sering mandi bersa─ADAWW!"

Tiga geplakan sukses mendarat. Hyukjae tersenyum puas. Amat puas.

"Diskusi ditutup. Lebih baik kita segera sarapan sebelum makanannya mendingin." ujarnya kalem.

"Tch." Donghae berdecih. Begitu melihat ada kesempatan, secepat kilat pemuda itu menolehkan wajah Hyukjae dan memagut bibirnya rakus. Menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam sana dan mengajak lidah sang lawan bertarung.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Donghae melepaskan sambil menyeka saliva yang menggantung disudut bibir Hyukjae.

Dikecupnya bibir tebal itu lalu berkedip jahil. "Makanan pembuka. Selalu terasa manis."

Hyukjae tak tahu harus mengutuk pria itu dengan kutukan yang mana dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Bodoh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hey! Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saya overdosis fluff fiction author anime (seperti fandom Haikyuu! Dan Kuroko No Basuke. Adakah yang sama?). Saya harap tidak OOC ya. Donghae emang childis dan Hyukjae suka iritasi dengan anak satu itu (Lihat di One Fine Day, kalau tidak salah Hyukjae curcol Donghae itu menyebalkan). Makanya saya suka gereget dan bikin fict seperti ini. Maaf jika tidak semanis penampakan mereka *eaa*

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung dan mau memberikan review.

 ** _Sign._**

 ** _Miss Chocoffee._**

 **.**

 **[ April 26, 2016 ]**


End file.
